Namikaze Kekkei Genkai
by Chanagato
Summary: What would happen if the Fourth left a parting gift for Naruto the day that the Kyuubi attack. Find out as Naruto unlock new abilities as well as finding thing wishes the most. Has been adopted by Gamedemonking.
1. Prologue

Discliamer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**Prologue **

October 10, the village of Konoha is under attack by no other than Kyuubi. "We must hold on until the Fourth arrives." Suddenly a huge frog about stories appears with a blond on top of it. "The fourth is here," shouted the ninjas wearing leaf headbands.

"So this is how it ends, with me sacrificing my life to seal the Kyuubi into my own son. I hoped the villagers treat you like a hero after this whole affair. If not then at least I will be able to give own some clue of how to use your Kekkei Genkai and the Haraishin." As the Fourth look at his son who was sleeping in his arms he held one of his fingers to the boy's head and sending charkra to his son head. "Let end this now my son,"

Suddenly a light blinding almost everyone appear and when it died out everyone saw that the Kyuubi was gone and the body of the Fourth laid on the earth motionless and devoid of life with a crying baby in his arm.

The Third appear at the scene immediately and held the baby while ordering all ninja to return to Konoha with the fourth body so that it will be buried.

The third return to the Hokage office with the baby and named him Naruto Uzumaki.

**To be continued: **

**Disclaimer: This is only the beginning of the series I will be mainly focusing on this series more than the other. Please RxR and feel free to give out any suggestions of the plot.**


	2. The Hiraishin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**The Haraishin**

13 years later,

"Get him! Kill the demon!" as many villagers screamed out chasing a certain blond hair boy so that they can finish what the Fourth started. "Why does this always happen to me, I didn't do anything so why do they call me a demon and always try to kill me. I swear this is jiji's fault."

**Flashback**

"Naruto, listen to me well and I want you to promise to never tell anyone this who are not in this room, You hold one of the strongest demons that roamed the land, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, but you are also the son of the _Yondaime_ Hokage. The 8 year old Naruto froze as he listened to the _Sandaime_. Then after a long silence Naruto asked why did his Father, whom he never knew was the _Yondaime_, use him to seal the demon into, as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"You must understand Naruto that he had no choice for he couldn't ask any other parents to let their child be the sacrifice and let them go through what you experience. The _Yondaime _knew you would find the resolve to persevere and live on. He would be proud of you for lasting this long; your mother would be too."

The words then hit Naruto like a kunai as he began asking, "What were my parents' and what was my mother like and how did she die?"

"Naruto all I can say is that your parents' names are: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. They were secretly married so neither the villagers nor the any other villages know that they had a son. You took the name Uzumaki because your father had many enemies especially those from Iwagakure since your fathr killed many of their shinobi in the last Great Ninja War. They did this to protect you until you are strong enough to defend yourself from his enemies."

"I understand, Thank you O-jiji for telling me my heritage as well as my family. I appreciate it at least now I know that I was loved by my parent and was not abandoned." Naruto left the Hokage office before the _Sandaime_ called out to him saying "Naruto don't use that move to get here anymore since it will reveal who you are immediately. Only use it as a last resort!!"

**Flashback Ends**

"Man the old man sucks. I can't believe he won't let me use the jutsu. All well I might as well use the other one, Kage-bushin no jutsu!" Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears and the villagers were shock to see not one but a hundred Narutos running away from them in different directions.

"Come on don't let a single one get away only one of them is the real one!" One of the villagers yells

2 hours later the villagers decided to give up on killing Naruto and return to their respective homes. Meanwhile on top of the Hokage Monument, Naruto was sitting on top to the _Yondaime's_ head looking out towards the village.

"I will never get tired of this sight, especially when the sun sets. Father, I will protect Konoha and revive the Namikaze clan to its former glory. You have my word, and I won't stop until I achieve this goal."

As the sun finally sets Naruto began to mold his chakra to the point that it obtains a physical form of a tri-prong kunai with a seal on it. "Thank you father and I will definitely make you proud when you gave me the memories of how to use this technique."

When Naruto threw the tri-prong kunai towards his apartment, the wind began to flow through Naruto like the three Hokage were wishing him the best of luck. When the kunai landed, Naruto disappear in a flash of lightning.

**To be continued**

Disclaimer: I hope you like this stories I will soon get everyone else in the story in the next chapter. So far people have voted for the Harem. So please review and voted some more.


	3. Team 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**Team 7**

The next morning, Naruto groaned as he wakes up and gets ready to go to the academy in order to find out the teams selection. He didn't bother to eat breakfast as he just headed out after taking a shower and putting on his orange jumpsuit. "Man, I have got to get some new clothes sooner or later. As he was walking towards the academy, he decides to have a conversation his tenant.

"Hey, kyuubi you there."

"**Yah, What do you want?**"

"Just wondering why did you attack Konoha?"

"**I have a reason that I am not ready to speack about especially to the likes of you, kit.**"

"All right then" As he severe the mental link with the kyuubi, Naruto finally reaches the academy. He walks into the room and suddenly a lazy black haired boy said, "Hey Naruto, this place is supposed to be for those that past the exams." Naruto then replied "Just look at the headband and see for yourself, Shikamaru" as Naruto walk along and took a seat in the row that Sasuke Uchiha was sitting. Then suddenly a cherry blossom haired girl appeared in front of the door and yelled, "Ha, I win Ino-pig" As her bleach blonde haired friend walk right in after her and said, "You just got luck Forehead next time you won't."

As both girls head toward to get seated The cherry blossom haired girl, Sakura Haruno, sat next to the brooding Uchiha, While the Bleach blonde haired girl, Ino Yamanaka, sat next to Shikamaru Nara awaiting for the sensei to give out the list of teams. Naruto just sat there wondering is there a way to improve his kekkei genkai to create anything else.

Suddenly Iruka-sensei walked in and call for his class' attention. He then began to announce the teams, "Alright Team 1 will be Fayt Minomoto, Reika Asamara, and Rito Kanamaru…….Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, (at that moment Sakura groaned as she got Naruto on her team as Ino smirked) and Sasuke Uchiha your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake (then Sakura stood up yelling at her victory while Ino is green in envy, Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, your instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi, Team 9 is still in active duty so team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, Your instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi……. Well that is all now stay here and wait for your sensei."

As teams were being called out to their respective sensei. The only ones remaining were Teams 7, 8, and 10 were left. Naruto was still in a dazed before Kiba waved his hand in front of him asking, "Hey are dead?" Naruto just shook his head in reply. Kiba was about to say something else until Kurenai-sensei walked in and asked for team 8. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata left. Then Asuma-sensei came in and asked for team 10.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the only one left in the room. Sakura was trying to ask Sasuke for a date and he just shot her down.

"Sakura, just give up, for as long as I have known the guy he always reject every girl that ask him out on a date."

"You don't know what you are talking about considering no one has ever asked you out yet."

"I basically don't give a shit about what other people think so I am fine the way things are, now if you will excuse me I going to the roof."

"Why?" Sakura asked while both Sasuke and her were staring at the blond thinking that he is going to miss his sensei."

"To meet up with sensei that's why." Naruto reply as he walked out the door.

After half an hour has past, the door open to reveal a man wearing a mask and his headband covering his left eye.

"My first impression of you guys is that your slow seeing as one of your teammates is already with me, so meet me on the roof in 5 minutes. Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him and quickly headed for the roof. When they got there the cycloptic man was talking to Naruto like they were already friends. As soon as they came up Kakashi told them to sit down and introduce themselves.

"Why don't you go first sensei and show it how to introduce ourselves." Said Sakura

"Well My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes and dislikes you don't need to know, and my hobbies and goals are none of your business." replied Kakashi showing a smile with his right eye. "You first, Pinkie."

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are Sas….(squeal)…., my goals are to mar….(squeal)…, my dislikes are Naruto and guy who don't know when to give up." said Sakura.

"Oh great a fan-girl type" thought Kakashi and he looked at Naruto and said, "Your next Blondie"

"Well My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are ramen and people that I find precious to me, My dislikes are traitors and people who don't know the difference be a scroll and the thing sealed in them, (Does he know already thought Kakashi) My hobbies are training and learning new techniques, My dream is to become Hokage and protect this village where I was born and raised in as well as reviving my clan."

"Well he seems to be the only normal one by far and how much does he know," thought Kakashi.

"Wow I can't believe Naruto said all that and he seems cool almost like a nicer Sasuke….wait what am I thinking, I need to stop this before it gets too far. **I Love Sasuke!!!**" Sakura yelled in her mind.

"All right last but not least you brooder." Said Kakashi

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am an avenger, I have no dreams, only an ambition, to revive my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said before turning away.

Sakura thought, "He is so cooolllllll!"

"Well now that we know each other meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 5 am, oh and don't eat breakfast."

"Why?" The three genin asked.

"Because you'll throw up."Kakashi said as he shushined away.

Naruto headed towards the Hokage Monument, while Sakura asked Sasuke for a date.

"No," Sasuke said before turning away and headed for the Uchiha Compound.

Sakura just tilt her head down and started heading home depress.

**To be continued:**

Disclaimer: I know, I know, Sakura is a bitch but she'll get better. Still need people to vote on the polls please? And please Read and Review. Thank you and until next time.


	4. Three Genins, Two Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

So far the polls for this story is thus far:

**NarutoxHarem: 7**

**NarutoxSakuraxIno: 2**

**NarutoxSakuraxTemari: 2**

**NarutoxSakura: 1**

**NarutoxSakura:Hinata: 1**

**NarutoxHinata: 1**

**NarutoxTenten: 1**

**Please continue to vote for the pairing so that I may continue this plot even further.**

**Three Genins, Two Bells**

The next morning Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi to show up for their test. So far Sasuke was waiting by the tree brooding about killing his Brother Itachi, Sakura was in deep thought on how to get Sasuke to go on a date with here, and Naruto was sitting down and meditating on how to improve his kekkei genkai.

After three hour Sakura was on her wits end. "If Kakashi doesn't show up soon I am going to make sure that he never see the light of day again," yelled Inner Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto stood up and got into a fighting stance releasing killing intent.

"What are you doing dope, are you going to attack us?" said Sasuke.

"Wait Naruto knew that Kakashi was on the roof, so maybe he is here right now and waiting us," thought Sakura.

Suddenly another wave of killing intent became known and Kakashi suddenly shushined out of nowhere and kicked Naruto, only to have his kick blocked by one of Naruto's hands.

"Wow, I never knew Naruto was so strong to block a Jonins attack with only his hands, maybe I should at least be nicer to him," thought Sakura.

"Well at least one of you guys are alert even when no one here is going to attack you," Said Kakashi.

"You're LATE!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.

As Kakashi and Naruto relaxed, as Kakashi faced his Genin and pulled out two bells.

"Your job is to get these two bells I have in my hand, if you can get them then you will be true genins, if you don't then you will go back into the academy. Understand?" said Kakashi.

All three of them nodded their heads in response to his question.

"Well then, when I say go then come at me with the intension to kill. Ready Go!"

As soon as he said go Sasuke and Sakura went off in different direction with only Naruto standing where he is.

"Not very smart to come at me alone," said Kakashi.

"We'll see who stupid here," Suddenly Kakashi felt a spike of chakra surging through Naruto, as Naruto gathers chakra and focusing it towards his hand. Soon Naruto's chakra almost visible in his hands and soon they started to take the shape of a katana. Then Naruto push his concentration and the chakra in his hand become reals with the gleaming shine on the blade.

"That's new," said Kakashi as he back flipped from Naruto to a safe distances as Naruto tries to slash him in half. "Oh I am just getting started here," Said Naruto as he goes through some hand signs and shouting, "Kage-bushin-no-jutsu!"

Naruto made seven shadow clones and start attacking Kakashi with eight blades each in one of the clones' hands.

Sakura is in the bushes thinking, "That idiot, he's crazy going up against Kakashi alone."

All of a sudden someone tap on her shoulder, she quickly turned around and almost screamed if Naruto hadn't place his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, you don't want to let Kakashi-sensei know that we're here do you?" said Naruto.

Sakura quickly shook her head in response and also release a blush on her face from being in close contact with Naruto.

"Alright listen, This test is all about teamwork, and right now my clones are only a distraction while we regroup and come up with a plan to get those bells. I need you to go and get Sasuke and explain this situation for me while I continue this distraction. Okay?" asked Naruto.

Sakura also fainted from the realization that Naruto is right and that he has such a commanding voice that can get your attention pretty quickly. She quickly nodded and went off to find Sasuke while Naruto buys her time to explain it to Sasuke.

Naruto quickly went back out into the field as his last clone got dispelled by Kakashi.

"I am amazed Naruto that you can create real objects with only just chakra. Tell me is this your kekkei genkai?" Kakashi asked as he got behind Naruto holding a tiger seal in his hand.

Naruto quickly reacted to Kakashi's movement and began to produce another object with his chakra. When it became tangible Kakashi almost went into shock seeing a familiar triprong kunai in Naruto's hand.

"How-wwww?" said Kakashi as Naruto threw the kunai into the woods and he disappears in a gold flash of light.

In Kakashi's mind, "How does he know the _Yondaime's_ jutsu? Does Naruto know more than everyone thought he knew? Does he even know the other jutsu that sensei was famous for?"

"Phew, that was close I almost got burn in the ass if I didn't use this jutsu." Said Naruto, as he quickly sensed Sakura ans Sasuke coming towards him.

When they arrive, he said, "Alright no time to explain, Kakashi-sensei will on us likes a cheetah if we don't work quickly. Sakura I want to try to put sensei in a genjutsu for only a second if you can while I'll produce enough clones to surround him and hold him down. Sensei will probably use substitution on a nearby log Sasuke I want to hide near the log so that when he close enough use your best jutsu to send him flying towards sakura where she will precisely cut the strings on the bell and I grab them and hand them to you."

"But Naruto that means you'll go back to the academy and start over again," said sakura listening in on the plan.

"Don't worry about me I will be the next Hokage even if I have to go back to study," said Naruto calmly.

"Okay then lets proceed with the plan and attack Kakashi," said Sasuke as he was about ready to finish his objectives.

"Alright then let's go," said Naruto

"Hmmmm, they only have fifteen minutes left before I failed them, but I am going to have to Naruto about his abilities and about how he knows the Haraishin.

Then suddenly his vision began t blur and realized it's a genjutsu and form a Ram sign and said "Kai." He released the illusion around him only to find A thousand Narutos coming at him with the same katana blades as before. "Oh shit, I need a log".

As Kakashi quickly disappear and replace by a log Kakashi only heard. "Katon: Gousenka-no-jutsu," he turned around only to be blasted towards Sakura, with her kunai ready, by a giant fireball. Sakura slashed the strings on Kakashi's belt. The two bells drop and Naruto catches the bells and hands them to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura thought "Wow I can't believe that Naruto's plan actually work, I wonder is he smarter than what he lets on in the academy."

"Well since Sakura and Sasuke have the bells, they both pass, as for you Naruto," said Kakashi.

Sakura got ready to defend Naruto by saying that he is the one that made the plan for this exercise. Naruto hold his hand up to silence her and accept the decision that Kakashi is going to make.

"You also pass," Kakashi finished and both Sasuke and Sakura face-planted to the ground while both Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Why are telling Naruto that he passes with doomsday tone!" shouted Sakura as she regained her composure.

"Well Naruto is the one that came up with the plan right?" asked Kakashi, receiving nods from both Sakura and Sasuke. "He knew that he is going to need teamwork in order to get the bells, so he automatically passes when he gave the bells to you."

"For my team there is one thing that you need to know, those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are even worse than trash," said Kakashi.

"Well now that you are officially genin, I want you all to meet me here tomorrow at 7am for our first mission," said Kakashi as he leave in a swirl of leaves

"Maybe I should treat Naruto some food since he did get the bells for us and allowed us to pass," thought Sakura.

"Well I am going to Ichiraku and then probably get some shopping done," said Naruto as he finally got tired of wearing the orange jumpsuit that he had on.

"Umm, Naruto do you mind if I come with you to eat since you are the one that help us out?" commented Sakura.

"Sure why not, food always taste better with company, do you want to come too Sasuke," asked Naruto.

"No, I need to keep training and grow more powerful so that I can get what I want," Sasuke replied.

"Alright then, let's go Sakura." Naruto said as he and Sakura headed towards Naruto's favorite Ramen shop, and Sasuke return toward the Uchiha compound.

Sakura was amazed of how much Naruo was eating; he was already on his tenth bowl while she was only having one bowl. Sakura thought to herself, "does he always eat this many bowls, is he even human for eating this much?"

After fifteen bowls later, Naruto asked Teuchi for a favor. "Hey old man, can you customize some chlothes that I am about to buy because I'm tired of this jumpsuit already."

"No problem Naruto I know someone who can do it, but seeing that he has problems and doesn't visitor I have him do it for me, all I need are the specifications," Teuchi replied.

Naruto whisper in his ears the design that he wanted for his clothes, and Teuchi went wideeyed as he listen to what Naruto wanted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Teuchi while Sakura and Ayame are confused and curious of what Naruto wanted.

"I'm sure old man, and tell him to have it done in about a week," replied Naruto.

As Naruto paid his bill and left with Sakura towards the shopping district Sakura asked,

"Hey Naruto, what design did you ask for to cause the Ramen shop owner to freak out?"

"That Sakura is a surprised fro when I wear it and reveal myself, so you are going to have to wait," replied Naruto as they reach an intersection.

"Well I best be getting home and tell my mom that I pass the test today, See you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura then left the other way that Naruto was headed not hearing the words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow too, Sakura-hime," Naruto whispered as he continue toward the shopping district to get his new clothes.

**To be continued:**

Disclaimer: I hope you like this story so far, sine I am going to concentrate on this story, as for Naruto's new thread. I think you what I have in mind. If not them it is a surprise for when I release it. There is a new poll for antagonist out so please vote as well as for the pairings okay.

Don't Forget to Review this story after reading it.


	5. Journey To Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Right Polls for the Pairings are now close and the Harem takes it. I will make this story a lemon story if you don't want that then don't read the lemon part. Now on with the story.

**Journey to Wave**

"This is Naruto, I am at position A and I have spotted the target."

"This is Sakura at position B I have the target in sight."

"This is Sasuke target in range and ready to be captured."

"Everyone, confirm if the tartget has a ribbon on its ear."

"Affirmative!"

"Capture the target now."

As Naruto jumped into the air he created shadow clones to fill the alley and surround the demon cat named Tora. Sakura and Sasuke were at both ends of the alley preventing its escape.

After about thirty minutes Tora was finally capture with Naruto only having a few scratches on his face wearing his new clothes. Naruto is now sporting a black muscle shirt with dark cobalt blue pants and a white jacket with orange flames around the bottom and the kanji inscription of "The Rebirth of the Yellow Flash" with a fox symbol on the back. (think of the clothes that the _Yondaime wore)_

Kakashi-sensei, his teammates, as well as the Sandaime all went into shock, while Naruto just sweat-dropped at their reaction.

**Flashback a month ago**

"Hey guys so whats the mission today?" asked Naruto in his new clothes.

"Don't know just waiting for Kakashi to get here," Sakura replied only faint at the sight when she turned around to find a god in front of her.

"Hey, Sakura you alright, come on get up, why did you faint on me like that, I can understand Hinata now you," said Naruto as he panicked and wondered what had happen to his teammate. He then look to Sasuke for help only to find that he too was also on the ground unconscious from the sight that Naruto in his new look.

"Not you too Sasuke," yelled Naruto as he tried to pick up his teammates to snap them out of it before Kakashi-sensei gets here.

At that moment Kakashi appear in a explosion of smoke reading his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well everyone the mission for us today is," he looked up only to find two of his genins knockout cold and look at the third person and drop his book.

"S-s-ss-s-sensei, your alive," said Kakashi before falling to the ground with a satisfied look on his face that says I died and gone to heaven.

"Come on sensei, not you too why are all you guy out cold on me, it is just new clothes!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs.

Thirty minutes later the _Sandaime_ was in his office doing paperwork for the day when all of a sudden he heard the door open and asked who it is.

"Hey old man my sensei and teammates are out cold so what are we going to do about the mission," said Naruto in annoyed tone having carry his teammates and sensei with shadow clones into the Hokage office.

The third looked up to Naruto only to fall back towards the ground with a frozen expression on his face.

"Not you too old man, come on wake up!" shouted Naruto as he ponder a way to try to wake the third up. Then he got an idea.

"Hel old man if you wake I'll do the harem-jutsu that I've invented for you," whisper Naruto into the third's ear

"Realllyyyy!" shouted the third as he got up onto his feet.

"Come on old man and don't freak out on me this time, what are we going to do about the mission," Said Naruto.

"He now looks exactly like you Minato, I wish you and Kushina could be here to see him now." The third thought before answering Naruto's question.

"Well since they are knock out give Kakashi to Gai and get Sakura and Sasuke back to his home, Your free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Alright," said Naruto and burst out of the door and told his shadow clone to take everyone to the desire places.

"Might as well get some training done since I'm free for the rest of the day," Naruto said as he went back to training ground 7.

It's a good thing that he realized that he gains the knowledge of anything that his clones learn when they are dispelled. As Naruto created as many shadow clone as he can and told them to practice manipulating his chakra to form any other weapons that he can and to practice tree climbing and water walking, which he learn from the third when he asked for any training methods that he can use.

After about four hour Naruto was completely exhausted and was receiving a headache the size of the Hokage monument. Naruto only had the strength to walk off home so that he could get some sleep.

**Flashback ends**

"I swear that cat is really annoying but I feel sorry for it for having an owner like that, which I can't believe it's the fire lord's wife," said Naruto as both of his teammate nodded in agreement.

"Well your next mission is dog sitting for…" Iruka was about to finish when Naruto interrupted him yelling, "Come on old man no more of these chores can't you give us any real missions to do, because I am tired of this."

"For once I agree with the dope these D-rank missions won't let us prove our skills in battle," said Sasuke smugly.

"Well if you're that confident then I will give you a C-rank mission, your mission is to protect a client while he builds his bridge, send him in!" said the Sandaime.

Then a man in his sixty appear through the door wearing a straw hat and a small gourd on his waist. He took a look at his bodyguards and said, "What this is all the protection I get, will I guess I can count on the Jonin, but the kids seem useless to me, my name is Tazuna, meet me at the west gate in one hour."

As soon as Tazuna left Naruto said, "Man, what got his undies bunch up in a knot, I bet he's a chronic alcoholic."

Everyone in the room nodded at Naruto's comment and Kakashi said, "Well, now that we have our mission gather your supplies and meet me at the west gate alright."

All three of them nodded and left out the door until the _Sandaime _said, "Naruto, a moment of your time." Naruto stopped and turned around and nodded as both Sakura and Sasuke left to get everything that they needed for this mission.

"Naruto there is something about this mission I'm worried about, so I want you to be on the lookout because you might be forced to use that jutsu when the time comes. So please be careful and I hope that you team survives this mission." Said the _Sandaime_

Naruto nodded and jumped out the window and headed towards the west gate.

An hour later, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna were waiting on Sakura and Sasuke to arrive so they could leave and two figure came running towards them.

"Well looks like everyone is here shall we get moving," said Kakashi

Everyone nodded and start moving on toward wave, As they were walking Naruto and Sakura were having a conversation, "Hey Naruto I want to ask where are all your stuff?" asked Sakura. "Well they are all in this scroll that I use, I study about sealing scrolls in the public library and learn a lot, when we stop for a break I'll teach you how to use this scroll too," replied Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," Said Sakura while her Inner self was shouting, "Yeah, that our Naruto always the unpredictable one, and he looks awesome with those new threads that he has on too."

After thirty minutes of walking, they came across to water puddles. Naruto quickly sensed that there someone here and spike his chakra a little so no one will notice. As Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke passed the puddles, Kakashi came and suddenly two people came out of the puddles and wrap Kakashi in bladed chains and rip him to pieces. Sakura quickly screamed out and Sasuke quickly threw kunais at the two figures. The two men easily deflected the kunais but were stunned as all of a sudden six katana blades came out of nowhere and were pointing toward their neck.

"Pretty smart to hide out in plain view except I can already sense your chakra a little before we came near those puddles.," Said Naruto holding a katana blade at one of the figure's neck he then order his shadow clone to restrain them.

As they were being tied up one of them said, "At least we got that Jonin, the rest will be easy to kill off." Naruto interrupted the man before he continue on, "What Jonin, if you think you got Kakashi-sensei that easily then you are sadly mistaken, so why don't you stop hiding in the tree Kakashi-sensei and take care of our guest."

As soon as Naruto finish saying his words Kakashi quickly jump out of the tree he was hiding in and said, "Good job Naruto, and you too sasuke for your quick reaction."

Sakura look down onto the ground and thought to herself, "I can't believe I wasn't able to do anything. I really feel bad about having to rely on my team to help me get out of any situations."

After about thirty minutes Kakashi quickly got the information he needed and told his genins that, "Well this mission has just been bumped up to an A-rank mission; care to explain why you only paid for a C-rank mission Tazuna?"

"Alright, Alright, I'll explain, our country was once a prosperous land until Gato showed up and monopolized the shipping industry and almost left us with nothing but the shirts on our backs. That why I want to build this bridge so that we can start a trading route without using Gato's ships. Our country can only afford a C-rank mission. Please you have to protect me until the bridge is finish," pleaded Tazuna.

"Well everyone, that about the gist of it so what do you want to do?" asked Kakashi

"Well I think we should continue this mission since there is no way I'm going to let other people suffer while we sit happily in our village carefree." Said Naruto

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded and Kakashi told Tazuna, "Alright we will continue to protect you Tazuna, but we expect you to pay for an A-rank mission when you can get the money."

"Yes and thank you for your kindness,"said Tazuna.

**To be continued,**

I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story, There is still no progress for the antagonist poll so please vote, I will continue this story as much as I can and don't forget to review after reading this story and make any suggestion of how I can make this story better. Until next time.


	6. Demon of The Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Hello sorry for the long wait I had a paper t write but now I am free to here is the story

**Demon of the Mist**

After the long boat ride towards the wave country, Naruto and the Gang finally came to a clearing. Everything was peaceful until Naruto felt killer intent raging from an unknown source.

"Everyone, get down!" yelled Naruto as a huge blade came spinning towards them out of nowhere. Everyone ducked and the blade landed in the tree.

"Well I didn't expect something to sense me. That is one talented kid," said an unknown voice as mist started to fog up the surrounding area.

The attack jump down after retrieving his zanbaktou as both Kakashi and Naruto were shock to see who it was.

"Momichi Zabuza, also known as the demon of the mist," said Naruto surprising everyone that he knew the great assassin shinobi.

"Naruto, how do you know this guy," asked Sakura.

Before Naruto could answer a huge wave of killing intent surge out of Zabuza and literally froze Sakura and Sasuke in place trembling. Kakashi came in front of them and said, "Don't worry you guys I won't let any one of you die."

"Very bold statement Copy-cat Kakashi," said Kakashi, but before Zabuza could move in to attack Naruto came up to his flank hold his katana blade and slashed at Zabuza. Zabuza then turn to water which fell to ground.

"Damn a water clone," said Naruto

"I'm surprised that this kid is able to withstand my killing intent," Said Zabuza as he quickly headed towards Naruto but was interfered when Kakashi came up in front of him revealing his sharingan eye. Sasuke was dumbfounded to find someone of non-Uchiha blood having the sharingan.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu", said Kakashi as a huge wall of water came at Zabuza and forced him to do a substitution. At that moment Naruto came up to Zabuza after he made the switch and locked blades with him. Zabuza was impressed at Naruto's skill in kenjutsu, but he wonders how he could see him in all this mist.

Naruto then turn towards Zabuza and did a one-handed seal and said "Kage-bushin-no-jutsu" and then three more Naruto's holding the same Katana as the original came at Zabuza on all sides.

Zabuza was able to dodge all of them, but was unable to avoid Kakashi as he came up behind and said "Suiton: Suiryudan-no-jutsu" and Zabuza was shot into the water and came out holding onto his side and said, "Fuck, There is no advantage for me as long as that kids and Kakashi are together I better retreat."

"Tell your friend that the next we all meet he might find himself dead too," said Naruto shocking everyone around. "How did he notice Haku, I'm pretty sure this is no ordinary brat, Haku we're retreating," said Zabuza as a figure wearing a hunter-nin mask from mist came down and took Zabuza and left.

"Hey dope, why didn't you and Kakashi finish him off while you had the chance?" said Sasuke coming behind Naruto.

"Well for one thing Sasuke, even if we did tried to kill him his partner would have put him in a near death state because he was using senbon needles, second take a look at Kakashi and see for yourself," said Naruto as Sasuke turn around to see that the cyclop ninja has collapsed from exhaustion.

"Tazuna, we better get to your house so that our sensei can rest," said Naruto

Tazuna only nodded in reply to Naruto suggestion. Sakura was thinking to herself, "why am I so useless, I can't believe I had to rely on Kakashi and Naruto again to protect me, why am I so weak, Naruto shouldn't have gotten those abusive words from me back when we were kids, I feel so disgusted with myself."

An hour later Kakashi woke up to find out he was looking at the ceiling of a house. He tried to get up but could hardly move, he turned his head to find Naruto sitting beside him waiting for him to wake up.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Naruto.

"Actually slept pretty good thank you, where are we?" asked Kakashi

"Tazuna's house after Zabuza left we got here about thirty minutes ago, you slept for about an hour." Replied Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke both come in just now.

"Glad everyone okay, but right now we need to get stronger in order to face Zabuza, meet me in the forest for your training," said Kakashi

About 15 minutes later, all four of them where in the forest ready to listen to Kakashi for their training.

"Today I will be training you to climb trees," said Kakashi

"But sensei, were already know how to climb trees," said Sakura

Kakashi place his hand in a ram seal and then walked up the tree and said, "Without using your hands,"

Sakura and Sasuke were surprise as Kakashi continue to speak, "okay, the trick to this exercise is to let chakra flow to your feet and applied it to the tree, too little chakra and you'll fall off, too much chakra and you'll blow off the tree, any question?"

"Just one is there another thing you can teach me because I already know this and water-walking," said Naruto

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were shocked to see Naruto hanging upside down from the tree about 10 meters higher than Kakashi.

"Wow Naruto, where did you learn this?" asked Sakura with a pissed off Sasuke standing next to her.

"Well I learn this when I saw the Old man walking on the walls of his office and I asked him to tell me how to do it," answered Naruto.

"Well Naruto, since you alredy know this then I guess you can just work on your kekkei genkai while Sakura and Sasuke catches up," said Kakashi.

"Alright then, Kage-bushin-no-jutsu," yelled Naruto creating a hundred clones and telling them to work on his kekkei genkai.

Kakashi was surprise that Naruto knew the hidden abilities of the shadow clones and thought to himself, "he is almost another version of you sensei, I wish you could see how strong you boy has become." He turns around and looks at Sasuke and Sakura and told them to get climbing.

Sakura was able to get the hang of the exercise in about an hour while Sasuke was still falling off the tree. Sakura then thought to herself, "Maybe I should ask Naruto for some help, he does seem stronger than I thought he was." Sakura then left Sasuke to try to find the blond ninja.

Sakura finally found the blond only to see that he was sleeping with an exhausted look on his face. "I wonder what happen to him to cause him to pass out like that." She then looked closer at Naruto and began to blush from looking at how cute Naruto was when he was sleeping. Sakura then began drooling as she was thinking some dirty thoughts, luckily she caught herself and began to slap her head and bad mouthing herself from thinking those kinds of thing.

"Sakura get a hold of yourself, you like Sasuke-kun remember," thought Sakura, only to be interrupted by her inner self, "Come on you don't like anymore and take a look at him he is just so cute sleeping like that,"

Sakura had to admit that Naruto look really cute right now and with the clothes that he has on, he look like a god sleeping happily away without any worries. Sakura then couldn't help herself as she began to lower her head to Naruto's and lock her lips to his.

30 mintues earlier, Naruto was practicing by molding chakra and creating many kinds of weapon before him and trying to see if any one of them was more suitable for him than the katana he always uses. Then all of a sudden Naruto see a figure in the clearing and walk up to the person and asked, "What are you doing here?"

The figure replied, "I am just picking herb to help a friend from his injury."

"Something is not right about this girl," thought Naruto as he sensed a little killing intent around this girl. "Well I hope your friend get better," he said, "I need to keep on training so that I can become Hokage and protect the ones that I hold dear to my heart."

"This boy is strong, I hope I don't have to fight him seeing him in action against Zabuza-sama," Thought Haku as she got up and turn to Naruto and said, "Well I must be leaving so that, I can heal my friend, goodbye…."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto introducing himself.

"Goodbye then Naruto-san, I hope we meet again, and by the way I'm a guy," said Haku as he left not noticing that Naruto had face-faulted to the ground.

"Man, he prettier than Sakura," thought Naruto as he got back up andreturn to his training.

Present time

Naruto began to stir as a warm sensation was on his lips as he began to open his eyes and found Sakura on top of him and kissing him no less. Naruto then began to kiss her back as Sakura let out a moan from the sensation she was feeling.

After about 5 minutes the two broke apart and looked at each other, both of them blushing with a crimson red color on their faces.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about taking advantage of you like that, please forgive me," said Sakura at she looked towards the ground.

"There is nothing to apologize for Sakura-chan, beside I enjoyed it," replied Naruto hearing Sakura sigh in relief then blush a shade of pink from the added suffix.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I want to ask you can you help me train, I want to become stronger so that I can do something else beside standing there while you and Sasuke do all the fighting," said Sakura

"Sure I'll help you," said Naruto blushing from the suffix that Sakura added to his name, which is usually for Sasuke.

Sakura then help Naruto up, but before they move on Sakura was stammering, "N-n-n-nauruto-kun, i-i-if you d-d-don't mind, d-d-do y-y-you w-w-want t-t-to g-g-g-go o-o-out w-w-w-with m-m-me?"

"What was that I can't understand you, please speak clearly Sakura-chan," said Naruto not realizing that his words were causing Sakura to blush even more.

Sakura finally manages to get control of herself and asked, "Do you want to go out with me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then replied, "Sure Sakura-hime, anything for you as long as I get to be the boyfriend."

Those words were all Sakura could handle as she finally fainted and fell down to the ground. Naruto then picked Sakura up and headed toward Tazuna's house and said, "I guess we will start training tomorrow eh, Sakura-hime," Then Naruto kiss Sakura on her forehead and shushined away.

A/N: There you go, the new chapter and the start of Naruto's and Sakura's relationship, I hope you enjoy this chapter, So please read and review, I want to get plenty of feedbacks from everyone. Until next time, please wait for the next chapter.


	7. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Hello sorry for the long wait here is the new chapter, enjoy.

**The Next Morning**

Many days of hard training later, Sakura and Sasuke were tired.

"Come on you two, get up, you need to get stronger in order to be able to stand up to Zabuza and his companion in a fight," said Naruto as he went to Sakura side helping her up.

"We can't dope, we are tired and we need sleep," said Sasuke after getting Naruto to help train him as well. "This training is for jonin level, there is no way we can do this,"

"Naruto, I kind of have to agree with Sasuke on this one, I mean placing gravity seals on us to five times is inhuman," said Sakura looking at Naruto with puppy dog eyes hoping that will get him to let them have a break.

Fortunately for the two genin, Naruto fell for the eyes and said, "Oh alright, we'll take a one day break and then we will go to the bridge to help finish the villagers, then it's back to training okay," Said Naruto as he picked up Sakura in a bridal position, which Sakura blush crimson at Naruto action and resisting the urge to faint in his arm which are muscular than you would have thought, and headed for Tazuna's house.

Sasuke trudge behind them going at his own pace until they finally reached the house and he went off to lie down on the futon. Naruto laid Sakura in her own futon and headed downstairs to see if Tsunami would like any help.

Naruto has actually gotten close to Inari after he got together with Sakura.

**Flashback**

"Hey Inari, what do you find most precious to you," asked Naruto to the little boy sitting right next to him.

"Well the people that are most precious to me are my mom and grandpa," replied Inari.

"That good, now I want you remember that hate and revenge will not give what you have already lost, it will only lead you to more sorrow and despair, you got that," said Naruto as he ruffled Inari hat on his head.

"I got it Naruto-nii-chan," as Inari went off to find his family and telling them he loves them before he went off to bed.

"I'm happy for you Inari, just as my father would have been of me if he and mom were still alive right now," said Naruto as he look towards the night sky before being interrupted by his beloved cherry blossom that came over to him.

"You're not alone anymore, I won't allow you to suffer more than what you should have," said Sakura as she kissed Naruto on his cheek and going to a blush thinking about what had she just done.

"I know, but it still hurts to have the people you are trying to protect hating you," replied Naruto as he went up and return the kiss, except on the lip.

Sakura was then in ecstasy since this was her first real kiss with her boyfriend as she started to open her mouth to let Naruto in. After five whole minutes of being on each other, they part and Sakura's face became red to the point that stream was coming out of her ears. After all the steam was out Sakura fainted again.

"Man first Hinata-chan, now you Sakura-hime, what am I going to do with you," said Naruto looking at Sakura sleeping form as he got up and carried her off to bed.

When he left Sakura to go to bed himself, he found a box in front of the room where he was sleeping. The box said, "Naruto, this is for you when you and Sakura take it to the next level, from Kakashi." Naruto read and then he opens the box only to find a similar orange book that his sensei always reads.

"Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs and emitted a deadly killing aura for his perverted sensei.

"He-he-he," giggled Kakashi as he looked at Naruto's expression when he found the book and said, "Oh Naruto, you are so naïve."

**Flashback end**

"Hello Tsunami-san, do you need any help with anything?" asked Naruto as he approach Inari's mother.

"Of course, you can go out and buy any ingredients that I can use for dinner tonight," replied Tsunami as she is getting ready for dinner tonight.

(A/N I am not going into detail on tonight so I am going to skip to the morning.)

The next day,

"Come on Naruto-kun wake up, we have to go to the bridge," said Sakura trying to stir the sleeping Naruto from his slumber.

"Forget it Sakura, The dope is deep asleep, let's leave a note and then he can catch up with us," said Sasuke as he look down on Naruto and then to Kakashi.

"Yeah, let's go we have to get to the bridge and do our duties." said Kakashi.

As the Sasuke and Kakashi began to leave, Naruto was still in a deep sleep and Sakura bend down and kissed him on his forehead and whisper, "Don't be long Naruto-kun, I'll be waiting my prince."

It was then Sakura left to catch up with Sasuke and Kakashi. When the three and Tazuna got to the bridge, they were shock to see that no one is there and that a fog was rolling in. "This is not good, where is everyone?" asked Tazuna with a confused look. "The enemy is here, Sakura protect Tazuna!" yelled Kakashi as he suddenly parried a huge sword.

"Hmm, it seem like the blond brat isn't here right now, oh well, Haku take the other brat while I handle Kakashi," said Zabuza confidently as he withdrew his Zanbatou, The hunter-nin only nodded as he went towards Sasuke only to be driven back by his intense speed.

"Well it seems that you possess some skills," said Haku as he draws some senbon needle and flung them towards Sasuke.

Sasuke parried the senbon needle only to see that Haku was producing hand seals at great speed and mirrors started to form around him.

"Damn, I caught in his jutsu," muttered Sasuke as he saw Haku going into one of the mirrors.

"This time you will die," said Haku as he jumps out and heads towards Sasuke.

**Back at Tazuna House**

Naruto yawn as he just woken up and looked around he found a note left by Sakura to meet them at the bridge. Suddenly he heard a scream from the living room.

"That's Tsunami-san's voice, something is up," said Naruto as he hid himself and headed downstairs.

"Let go of my mom you bastards!" yelled Inari as he headed towards the two bandit holding swords at Tsunami's throat.

"Hey we only need one prisoner right, let's kill the boy," said one of the bandits

"Stop, if you harm my son then I'll bite off my tongue and you won't have any prisoners," yelled Tsunami in a desperate attempt to save her son.

"Alright, leave the boy alone and let's get back to Gato so that we can receive our pay," said one of the bandits as he open the door."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said a voice from out of nowhere when suddenly the bandit that wanted to kill Inari fell down with a kunai stuck on his troat.

"What the hell? Where are you? Show yourself!" shouted the remaining bandit when all of a sudden his eyes went wide when he turn to look at three Narutos stabbing him with kunais.

As the bandit fell two of the Naruto disperse while the real one went to Inari and Tsunami and said, "Well that taken care of, are you both alright?"

"Yes and thank you Naruto," said Tsunami holding her crying son in her arms.

"Well I better get going, if Gato sent men to kidnap you, then something is going on at the bridge," said Naruto as he went out the door leaving behind the two in Tazuna's house.

**Back on the Bridge**

Sasuke is in deep sh*t since he can't land a attack on Haku as he travels from mirror to mirror striking Sasuke with senbon needle every time.

"Damn, hold still!" yelled Sasuke as he launce one his jutsu at Haku only to missed.

"You bored me, I guess this as far as you can go" said Haku preparing for the final strike.

Sasuke fell to his knees and thought to himself, "Am I goning to die? But Ihaven't killed Itachi yet, I will not lose here until I get my revenge,"

Suddenly a burst of chakra was flowing out of Sasuke as he lifted his head to face Haku. Haku was surprise to see what Sasuke has in his eyes and said, "Sharingan."

"What that boy is an Uchiha!" yelled Zabuza in his surprise. "No matter, Haku will still kill the brat, so why don't we settle our score Kakashi,"

"I have to get to Sasuke, he doesn't stand a chance against that guy," thought Kakashi as he focus on his fight with Zabuza.

Zabuza then disappear in the mist and said, "Which should I target first, liver, stomach…..etc."

"Where is he?" Kakashi thought as he looked around for Zabuza realized is going to happen and headed towards Sakura.

"Got you!" yelled Zabuza as he swung down and at that can be heard was a scream.

"That's Sakura's voice," muttered Sasuke as he was on his knees again not able to land a single hit on Haku.

"Well, its time to finish this," as Haku jump out and headed towards Sasuke when all of a sudden a kunai zipped past him and struck the ground,

Haku went back into his mirrors and look at the kunai which was different than the standard kunai. Then all Haku saw was a yellow flash and seconds later one of his mirrors broke.

"What happen and how did my mirror break?" asked Haku as the smoke started to disappear.

"I guess I couldn't avoid this battle with you Haku," said a voice from the smoke as Haku saw the same blond ninja carrying the injure Sasuke out of the field of mirrors.

"I will kick your ass for what you did to my friend!" yelled Naruto as he began to flow his chakra to his hands.

Haku saw that Naruto drew the same katana from when he fought Zabuza, and also the same kunai that looked the same as the one on the ground.

"Let finish this fight!" yelled Naruto and he launch himself towards Haku.

**To be continued**

**A/N**: I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry for not updating sooner, at least you expect a smack down in the Next chapter and maybe a little romance. So please Read and Review.


	8. The Rebirth of the Yellow Flash

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Wow I am happy to the people that have read my story so far, and to those that have reviewed this story, I thank you for the comments and here is the chapter.

**The Rebirth of the Yellow Flash**

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Sakura as Zabuza had struck Kakashi with his Zanbatou.

"Well it seems you figure out what I was going to do, but it's too late!" shouted Zabuza as he withdrew his blade and reading to strike again.

Meanwhile

Naruto charge the masked Haku as he tried to return to his mirrors and started to regenerate the other mirrors that were lost.

Naruto saw this and began slicing the other mirrors knowing full well that if these mirrors were a part of his kekkei genkai then he would need to produce a lot of chakra in order to make and regenerate them.

"I'm going to slice every one of these mirrors until you have no where left to go!" shouted Naruto as his katana quickly cleaves through most of Haku's mirrors.

"If I don't finish this soon, I'll run out of chakra and I will be left defensless," thought Haku until Naruto was about to slice the mirror that he was in.

"Now I've got you!" shouted Naruto as he begin to swing down his katana onl to have Haku jump out and throw his senbon needles at him.

"Crap, I can't dodge them guess I'll have to use it," thought Naruto

Haku smiled as his senbon needles were about to hit Naruto when all of a sudden Naruto threw the kunai that he had in his left hand towards Haku. Haku quickly dodges the Kunai and said, "What were you trying to hit? Oh well, this time you lose," Haku stare at Naruto as he was about to be pierce by the senbons when Naruto suddenly disappear in a yellow flash.

"Where did he go?" Haku quickly looked around the area for the blond ninja when he was punched on his mask by a fist. Haku quickly turns to his attacker only to find that Naruto was the one that had punch him.

"How did he get behind me so fast?" thought Haku as his mask begins to crack.

"You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Naruto as he sped up to Haku and kicked him up into the air, only to have Naruto send him back down into the bridge.

Haku coughed up some blood as he landed on the bridge. Naruto landed right beside him and crouch down.

"Why did you do all of this?" asked Naruto when he romove the cracked mask on Haku.

"I did this for Zabuza-sama, for it is him, who has given me the reason for living, even if it means that I have to kill in order to please him," replied Haku as he stared into Naruto and then towards the sky and continue, "I would protect Zabuza-sama even if I have to sacrifice my own live in order to save his."

"I can't forgive you for what you did to Sasuke, but at least I know the reason why you chose to fight," Naruto said as he raised his katana in the air so that he could end his life.

Now back to Kakashi

Zabuza swings his zanbatou down only to have it caught by Kakashi's hand which is now bleeding profusely.

"heh heh, you a little late the Kakashi, but I doesn't matter, you're going to die right here," said Zabuza as he faded back into the mist.

Then both ninja felt a chakra spike from where Haku and Sasuke were first fighting.

"What is is chakra, it's huge and full of killing intent, there is no way this could have come from the Uchiha brat," thought Zabuza as he quickly tries to think who chakra is this until it dawn on him. "It must be that blond _Yondaime _look-alike."

While in Kakashi's mind, "This chakra it couldn't be Sasuke, it must be Naruto, though there is no sign of the kyuubi's chakra, this is all Naruto's, man, he really is just like a younger version of you Minato-sensei." Kakashi was surprise that Naruto can be like this when he find someone he wants to protect. "But wait, if he is this angry something must have happen to Sasuke, Damn, I got to hurry,"

As Kakashi turns back to Zabuza he pulles out a scroll and wipe his blood on it and goes through several handsigns and shouted, "Earth-release: Earth-fang-jutsu!"

Zabuza heard Kakashi and laugh, "What use is a jutsu when you can't even see me," All of a sudden Zabuza was bitten by many dogs that came out from the ground.

"What the hell happen how did you find me?!" yelled Zabuza as he was held into place by the many dogs that have bitten him.

"The jutsu I use is to to track others and hold them down," Kakashi replied as he explained what the jutsu does.

"But there is no way you could have found me without anything that could give away my scent," Zabuza yelled back as he struggles to move.

"Who said anything about having your scent," Kakashi replied leaving Zabuza with a very confuse look.

"What I use to find you is my blood," Kakashi continue as Zabuza finally realized how Kakashi was able to track him.

"You use the blood on my Zanbatou to find me," Zabuza said as his eyes got widen when he saw what Kakashi was doing next.

"You're lucky Zabuza, you are the first person to see my original jutsu," Kakashi said as he was going through many hand seal and end with his hand in a claw towards his face with chakra raging on his palm.

"What is this jutsu, his chakra is raging so much that I can practically see it!" shouted Zabuza as he stood in place by the dogs watching Kakashi preparing his jutsu.

""It's over Zabuza, this time you die for real," Kakashi spoke as he charge towards Zabuza with his hand about to strike, "Chidori!!"

Naruto was about to strike the killing blow to Haku until Haku suddenly grab his arm and said, "Sorry Naruto, but there is one last thing that I have to do," then Haku disappear as Naruto sense where he was going.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto as he ran after Haku.

"This ends now!" yelled Kakashi as he thrust his his into Zabuza heart only to find that Haku jumped right in front of him and block his attack.

"Haku," muttered Zabuza

"At least, I was able to protect you Zabuza-sama," Haku said as he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Damn I got here too late," said Naruto as he just came into sight only to find Kakashi's hand through Haku's body.

"Naruto, you're alright," Sakura said as she was still guarding Tazuna.

"Yeah, Sasuke too he only unconscious right now, can you treat him in any way?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded and led Tazuna towards Sasuke direction so that she could treat his wounds.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do about him?" asked Naruto pointing towards Zabuza.

"Just kill me now and get it over with," said Zabuza ready to accept his fate.

"Well, well, I see that you don't live up to the name Demon of the Mist, if you were defeated by a bunch of brats, Zabuza," said voice that came from the unfinished bridge.

"Gato," said Tazuna as he quickly recognizes the voice and the mist dissipating revealing Gato and many mercenaries that are with him.

"I was going to kill you anyway so that I wouldn't have to pay you, but it seem that these brats beat me to it, so I am just going to kill everyone here," said Gato as he ordered the mercenaries to kill everyone of them.

But before they could reach them a kunai zipped right past them and landed right near Gato. Both Kakashi and Zabuza were surprise, but it wasn't the fact that the kunai came close to Gato, but the kunai itself, which Kakashi immediately recognize. Then in a yellow flash of light Naruto appeared right beside Gato and form his katana in his hand.

"This time you are the one that is going to die," said Naruto as he prepares to killed Gato.

"No please, spare me, I'll give you anything, _money, women_,……. men? (just kidding)" said Gato as he pleaded for his life.

"You think that I am going to forgive you when you cause so many people to suffer!" yelled Naruto as he slices off Gato's head and released his sword.

Everyone was shock to except for the ninja when Naruto killed Gato as they shouted, "Hey you just killed our meal ticket, so now we are going to kill you and the village and take everything that's valuable!"

"Hey Kakashi, released me, I don't have any business with you anymore," Zabuza demanded, receiving a nod from Kakashi as he was release and drew his sword.

"At least I'll kill all these mercenaries before I join Gato in the afterlife," heath Zabuza as he drew his zanbatou and went towards the mercenaries and start kill anyone within his range of attack.

Zabuza made quick kill out of many people, but he was getting stab here and there until he couldn't move anymore as the mercenaries kept stabbing him until he fell to the ground.

Then the mercenaries turn their attention towards the other as they prepare to kill them only to find a arrow shot into the ground. Everyone turn their attentions towards the direction of the vllage only to find Inari and many of the villagers gather with any weapon of any kind ready to defend their village.

"You take one step closer and we will fight back with everything we got," said Inari as he looks towards the mercenaries.

"way ta go Inari," whispered Naruto as he made the cross hand seal and produce hundreds of clones ready to tear the mercenaries apart.

All the mercenaries turn paled and jumped of the bridge scared for their lives as everyone cheered while Naruto dispelled all of his clones. As Kakashi and Sakura, while carrying newly conscious Sasuke, went towards Naruto. Naruto began to sway as he fell to the ground unconscious, where the last thing that he heard was Sakura screaming his name.

**To be continued**

**A/N**: I am sorry for the delay in the story. It is almost crunch time for me as I got to get ready for my exams. I still appreciate everyone that had read my stories, so please review this chapter and give me feedbacks.


	9. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or the plot (only some)

A/N: Hello, sorry for the much delay but there are some businesses I have to take care of and I thanks everyone that has read my story till now. Well here is the new chapter.

**The Announcement**

Naruto was beginning to stir in the futon that Kakashi brought him to. After the long battle at the bridge, Naruto had fallen unconscious for three days. Sakura was by his side most of the time after the battle, while Kakashi and Sasuke were at the bridge, helping with the finishing touch.

"Hnnn," groan Naruto as he began to open his eyes expecting to see a plain white ceiling, but in fact saw a pair of teary emerald eyes.

"Glad you're awake Naruto, how did you sleep," asked Sakura as Naruto began to sit up.

He replied, "I slept great and with y-," but before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura knocked him over the head before shouting, "Do you know how worried I was! You basically went into battle and then appeared out of nowhere, only to go unconscious right in front of me!"

Naruto was now scared out of his wits, as Sakura lectured him, while also sobbing and hitting his chest.

"Sorry for causing you trouble, I won't do it again unless it's necessary, okay? Now cheer up and when we get back to Konoha I'll treat you to some dango, alright?" said Naruto as he tried to comfort the sobbing pink haired kunoichi.

"Okay," sniffed Sakura, "but you promise to not to do it again, or else I will tie you and beat you to the inch your life, okay?" as she spoke she began to giggle, holding him close.

Naruto sweat-dropped, because he knew that Sakura would cause him pain if he got on her bad side. So he did the only thing that will satisfy Sakura, he pressed his lips onto Sakura's and watched as she went from shocked, to confused, to melting into his arms.

When Naruto broke the kiss and he whispers into Sakura's ear, "When we get back, I am going to surprise you with something alright." Sakura only nodded, still breathless from the kiss.

"Okay, but it better be good alright because I don't like surprises that much," replied Sakura as she got up, beckoning for Naruto to come down and eat, since he hadn't eaten for two days.

As they both got down to the dining room, they found Kakashi reading his book, and Sasuke staring into the distance, imaging all the ways he could kill his brother, Tazuna was drinking his sake, while Tsunami was cooking and Inari bringing food to the table.

"Hey there sleepyhead how are you felling?" asked Kakashi as he looked up from his book to stare at the couple holding hands. He smiled behind his mask before saying, "It seems like you both needed to take a cold shower."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned red at the comment, as Tazuna laughed and Tsunami giggled. Inari looked confused wondering what Kakashi meant, and Sasuke simply smirked and resumed his evil thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei, this isn't what it looks like!" shouted Sakura as she let go of Naruto's hand and ran up to the table , desperate to explain the situation. Kakashi simply waved away her excuses and looked at Naruto and saying, "You've got some explaining to do, Naruto."

Naruto simply gazed at him and replied, "Let's wait until we get back to the village and deliver our report, before discussing this."

Kakashi nodded and went back to reading his book, while a blushing Sakura continued shouthing excuses to anyone who was listening.

**The next day**

"Well Inari, I got to go back to my village now," said Naruto to a crying Inari while, patting his head, "Take care of yourself and everyone that is precious to you, alright."

The sobbing Inari only nodded as he bid good-bye to the blonde ninja.

As Team 7 walked off and disappeared from sight, Tazuna finally spoke up, "Well, all we have to do is name this bridge, any ideas?"

"Let's name it the Great Naruto Bridge in honor to the ninja that saved this village, Grandpa," said an excited Inari.

"The Great Naruto Bridge." Said Tazuna, "Huh, I like the sound of that.

**The next day at the Hokage office**

"Well that is all for the report, Hokage-sama," said an indifferent Kakashi, as he handed the Hokage his report on the Land of Wave.

"Hmmmm, that is all you are all dismiss," said Sandaime. Sasuke left while Sakura, who was about to reach the door, noticed that both Naruto and Kakashi were still standing in the same place.

Naruto turned to grin at her and said, "Go on home and get some rest Sakura-hime, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at the dango shop, so you can treat me, like you promised," said Sakura smiling as she left the Hokage office and started treading home.

"Well I suppose that the reason you're both still here, is that Naruto used the Hiraishin, isn't it?" asked the Sandaime, looking towards the two ninjas.

"Well it's no surprise that Kakashi-sensei would recognize the technique, since it did belong to my father," said Naruto.

"What I really want to know is, how did you even get the kunais to execute the technique?" asked Kakashi.

*The Hiraishin does not require those kunais, Minato just put the jutsu formula on them.*

"Okay, I guess there's a lot of explaining to do," sighed Sarutobi, "Kakashi, everything you hear in here is considered as a SS-class secret." Kakashi nodded, concerned at the Hokage's sudden seriousness. The Hokage continued "Naruto here, has a kekkei genkai that belongs to the Namikaze clan."

"Really?" asked Kakashi, "What is it?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Come on Kakashi-sensei, you've never noticed? In all the time as my sensei, have you ever seen me buy weapons?" Kakashi's eyes went wide, as the realization hit him, "Chakra Conversion," he exclaimed as he looked at his pupil, who was wearing his trademarked fox-grin-that-threatens-to-break-his-face.

"Well Naruto," said Sarutobi, "since you have unveiled the Hiraishin, I guess it mean's that you are ready for your inheritance, and that you can protect youself, correct?" asked the Sandaime as he looked to Naruto.

"Yeah," grinned Naruto, "I think it's about time that the village finally realizes just who they've hated all these years."

"Then I will call a meeting of the council, so come with me then," said Sarutobi.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Why have you call us here Hokage-sama," demanded Koharu, who was standing with Homura in front of the council.

"I have called this meeting, to discuss Naruto Uzumaki," said Sarutobi.

"Are you finally letting us kill the demon child Hokage-sama?" asked the village councilman with a happy look on his face.

"No I am not letting you kill him," said the Sandaime.

"Then will you allow me to train him to be a weapon like he was suppose to be," asked a man with one of his eye bandaged.

"No, Danzo you will not have him either," shouted the Sandaime releasing some killer intent. "I have called upon this council, to inform you that Naruto is ready to inherit his family's name and property," said the Sandaime while looking at the council.

"And what, pray tell, is his name then?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga with his eye brows raised.

"Naruto belongs to a clan that was thought to be wiped out twelve years ago, His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," said the Sandaime, leaving everyone gasping at his answer.

"There is no way that demon child is the son of the Yondaime!" shouted the village councilman. Suddenly a kunai zipped past the councilman and to everyone's further surprise a yellow flash came up and reveal Naruto with his kunai at the councilman's throat.

"So you don't believe I am his son, huh, well then maybe I should demonstrate the Hiraishin on you," said Naruto, with an evil look in his eyes.

"Are there any doubt about Naruto's inheritance now?" asked the Sandaime.

Everyone in the room remained silent as Sandaime continued, "Then Naruto here is your inheritance, this map will reveal the Namikaze estate, simply just apply blood to the seal and you will be let in." Naruto Hiraishined next to the Sandaime accepted his inheritance and left the room.

The Hokage looked around and said, "If that is all, then this meeting is adjourned."

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he quickly gathered his belongings, sealed them into a storage scroll, and headed towards the Namikaze estate.

**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga estate**

Hiashi had just return from the meeting and called his eldest daughter to him.

"You summoned me father?" asked Hinata as she entered her father's study.

"Tell me daughter, you have an infatuation with the Uzumaki boy ,do you not?" asked Hiashi

Hinata's face turned crimson and she stared at her feet, while pressing her fingers together. "Y-yes f-father," she stammered, "I do."

Hiashi smiled at his daughter, "Well, I encourage you to court with him, for it will be a great day for this clan."

Hinata looked at her father, confused at his sudden change of heart, since he always disliked her attraction towards Naruto and asked "A great day, father? What do you mean?"

"It will be a great day when the Namikaze-Hyuuga is be formed," said Hiashi.

"N-namikaze?" asked a confused Hinata, "But Naruto-kun's name is Uzumaki."

"His full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," replied Hiashi, " he is also the son of the late Yondaime Hokage."

Hinata was shocked to hear who Naruto was as well as his parentage,

**Meanwhile at the Yamanaka household**

"Ino, tell me how do you feel about Naruto," said Inoichi to his daughter. The Yamanaka were one of the first clan to have accepted Naruto for who he is and not what sealed within him.

"Well he looks really hot right now" replied Ino, "but other than that he is a mystery, since what he did back in the academy was strange."

"Well I want you to try and date him Ino, since he is now part of a powerful clan," said Inoichi.

"Wait a minute," shouted the spontaneous blonde, steam coming from her ears, "You want me to try to seduce him even though you know I am aiming for Sasuke!! And what do you mean a powerful clan?!"

"Naruto's real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and he belongs to the Namikaze clan as well as being the son of the Yondaime Hokage," replied Inoichi quickly shrinking back from his daughter's rage.

"Wait, he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" asked Ino, her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah he is," replied the blonde man, glad to have cooled his daughters rage, "and you better be off to bed now, it's late and it will give time to think about it."

Ino and Hinata climbed into their own beds, and began thinking the same thing, "Get ready Naruto because I am coming for you."

**At the Namikaze estate**

"Acchooo," sneezed Naruto, "Well that strange, someone must be talking about me! Whatever, I'd better get some sleep, so I can meet Sakura-hime tomorrow."

**To be continued**

A/N: thank you for reading this chapter I hope you like it because next chapter the three girls will meet and who knows what will happen, please review this chapter and wait for the next one since it will probably be out in the middle of May, thank you.


	10. The Love Quartet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far and also thanks for pointing out that its Hiraishin not Haraishin. Well things are going to be hectic in this chapter, well enjoy.

**The Love Quartet**

It was a bright morning in the Namikaze estate, except for the snoring that came from one of the rooms. Naruto was sleeping soundly in the bedroom that belongs to his parents; apparently he spent the whole night cleaning the compound with his shadow clones while he himself has been reading the diaries that his parent kept.

"Man, all of this information is rough on my mind," said Naruto as he got up and yawned. "Oh yeah I got to get ready so that I can meet up with Sakura-hime at the dango shop," he yelled as he got out of bed and did the essential and headed out to meet with his princess.

Meanwhile

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" shouted a voice from the house of the Haruno. Sakura quickly got dress in her special outfit, brushed her teeth and did her hair before she said goodbye to her mother and left out the door towards the dango shop.

At the Hyuuga estate

Hinata was finally open her eye and wonder if she dreamt all of the stuff that had happen yesterday. She racked up her head and concluded that all the stuff was true and decided to get ready and searched for her blonde crush.

"I hope I can get Naruto-kun affection since I have father's approval on it," she said to herself as she got dress and went out to find the blonde ninja.

At the Yamanaka Household

"Dad I'm off, and I thought about what you said earlier and decided to go for it!" shouted Ino to her father as she left her home and walked off to find Naruto at his usual spot.

At Ichiraku's

Hinata and Ino were walking along towards Naruto favorite restaurant only to find that the blond wasn't there.

"Huuh wonder where Naruto-kun went. He is usually here for any meal of the day," thought Hinata as she look around the restaurant wondering where her crush was.

"Hmm, Naruto isn't here today that strange I wonder where he went for breakfast then," said Ino to herself as she looked around for her significant blonde.

Meanwhile at a dango shop,

"Hey Naruto-kun, I hope you weren't waiting for too long, sorry if I am late," said Sakura as she went towards her blonde date for the treat that he promised her.

"Nahh, it's not a problem, I just got here myself and wasn't waiting for too long," Naruto replied as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura was sporting a pink kimono with cherry blossom patterns which she only wears only on special occasions. Naruto could only gawk at her for her beauty for their date.

"So are we going to just stand here or are we going to get some dangos?" asked Sakura as she went up to Naruto and stared his his sapphire blue eyes. She could have gotten lost in his eyes if she continues to stare at them.

"Sorry about that, I lost my train of thought, let's go, Sakura-hime," Naruto said as he plant a kiss on her cheek. This causes her to blush a little before she continue to go with Naruto and get something to eat.

Meanwhile two girls were walking through Konoha in order to find the elusive blond.

"Jeez, where is that guy, the one time that I try to find him he completely disappears on me," said a very frustrated Ino as she was looking all over Konoha for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is not at his usual plae I wonder where in the world did he go," said Hinata as she too was carefully looking for Naruto although not as frustrated as Ino was.

Then all of a sudden both the girls came to the dango shop and saw what they never expected to see. Naruto and Sakura were coming out of the dango shop with Naruto's arm around her shoulder. Both Ino and Hinata saw this and went up to them.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura," said Ino as she went up to them and continue, "Are you two out on a date?"

Hinata just came up to them and heard what Ino just said and was starting to look down.

"Yah, we are, why did you asked?" said Naruto as both him and Sakura were looking at the two.

Hinata was on the verge of depression while Ino was starting to look down. Then Ino just came back and start to look at Sakura. "Why in the world are you dating the forehead girl when you could date me," said Ino. At this point Naruto was shock while Sakura just pop a vein and started shouting, "Are you saying that I am not good enough to date Naruto at all."

"No, I just saying that why would he want you went he could have me instead," said Ino.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he just stare the two childhood friends battling out for him. Naruto was shock and confused at them.

Hinata just came up to the two fighting girls and tried to calm them down, emphasis on tried.

Sakura and Ino just got into a fist fight and poor little Hinata got caught up in the middle.

After 30 minutes of cat fight between the two, all three of the girls were on the ground all knocked out and out.

Naruto just stood there and sighed and wonder what is he going to do about them. He ponders for a few minutes and decided to take the girls all back to his place. So he created two shadow clones and each pick up one of the girls and headed straight towards the Namikaze estate.

One hour later

The girls woke up to find themselves in an unfamiliar bed. The bedroom was beautifully furnished and decorated.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura as she looked around the room and got up.

"Uhhh, last thing I remember was that we were fighting, the next thing I know is that we are here," replied Ino as she got up and look at her surroundings

"Ummm, I think Naruto-kun carried us here, and I believe this is the Namikaze estate," said Hinata as she just woke up after being dragged into the fight that Sakura and Ino were having.

"Glad to see that all of you are awake," said a voice coming from the doorway.

All three of the girl look to the doorway to find that it was Naruto with a tray of tea in his hands.

"You girls have to learn not to fight in public, it was hard trying to get all three of you in here in my bedroom," said Naruto as he set the tea down and served each of the girls some tea.

"This is your bedroom Naruto-kun?" aid an astounded Sakura as she sat beside Naruto and took a cup of tea.

"Yeah, this is my bedroom and this is my estate," replied Naruto as he began some conversation with the girls.

15 minutes later

"You girls were rowdy out there, I must insist that you take a dip in the hot spring around back, I already explain it to your parents and asked them for some clothes for you when you are done, I will be getting dinner ready, so would you like to spent the night here?" asked Naruto with his trademark fox-grin.

"Of course Naruto, we would love to," said all three of the girls at the same thing taking in the offer they just couldn't refuse.

'Well then I place you clothes in the basket for each of you when you are done so why don't you take your time and talk to each other then," said a satisfied Naruto as he got up and headed towards the doors and went to the kitchen.

"Well lets go and relieve all this built up stress in the hot spring," said Sakura as she walked out of the door and headed towards the hot spring with the other two girls following behind her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"Hmmmm, maybe I should cook a full course meal," said Naruto as he quickly decided the types of food that he is going to prepare. Naruto specifically knows that ramen isn't healthy for your body so he decides to take up cooking with many trial and errors to make his own recipe.

Naruto is going to make a meal fit for the hokage for his guest as he took out many frying pans and a pot. He then produce three shadow clone to help him get cooking as he prepare a fresh chicken that he had recently brought in the market as well as the richest and freshest ingredients that he could find.

Meanwhile at the hot spring,

"Man, I can't believe that Naruto is getting this much attentionever since we got back from our mission," said Sakura as she relaxed in the hot spring. "I can understand Hinata going after Naruto, but you too Ino?"

"What can I say he really is a hunk with his new outfit so why couldn't I have tried to go out with him," replied Ino as she sat next to Sakura with Hinata right next to her.

"Well, I think that Naruto wouldn't mind if he had three or more wives," said Hinata as the other became shocked by not only the fact that Naruto could have three wives, but also the fact that those words came out of Hinata's mouth.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Hinata!" cried both Ino and Sakura, as Hinata blushed at what she just said a moment ago.

"Didn't you know, since Naruto-kun is the last of the Namikaze clan, he falls under the Clan Restoration Act (CRA), so he is allowed to have more than one wife," said Hinata as she started to poke her fingers together and blush crimson now.

"What, Naruto is the last of the Namikaze clan!" shouted Sakura from the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Sakura, I think almost the whole village just heard you," said Ino as she tried to prevent her childhood friend from hyperventilating.

"Thanks Ino, but still I never would have thought that Naruto-kun would be that last of the Namikaze clan as we were told that the last one was the _Yondaime_ hokage," said Sakura as she turn to her peers.

"Well if you look at his clothes and his face without the whisker marks, he does look like a miniature version of the fourth," said Ino as she just stared at the sky wondering what she was going to do next.

"Well since we all have a chance to be Naruto-kun's wives, why don't we each get to know him better then," said Hinata as she turned to both Ino and Sakura before continuing, "Well, Saukra-san already has the advantage seeing as she is on the same team as Naruto-kun, so why not let us have a chance to be with Naruto-kun then."

Sakura looked at her two kunoichi friend before nodding.

"Great that means that we each get our own private moments with him," said a very enthusiastic Ino.

"Well I think you should ask Naruto-kun to see if he can train you, since I already have him training me," said Sakura as she blush crimson.

"That is an excellent idea Sakura-san, this mean that we all can become stronger together then," said Hinata

As the girls continue with their conversation, Naruto shouted out that dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes, so the girls got out of the hot spring and went to get dressed.

Naruto was not finishing setting the table as all three girls walked in, and Naruto's eye were awestruck by each of the girls' beauty.

Sakura has on a pink kimono with rose petal patterns, while Ino has on a white kimono with chrysanthemum petal patterns, and finally Hinata came in with a blue kimono with lavender petal patterns.

"Man these three girls are really beautiful, good thing Ojiji told me about the CRA since I don't think I can choose between each of them," thought Naruto as he just stood there in his robe staring at the girls.

**To be continued**

A/N: thank you so much for waiting and I am sorry for any delays, I will get going on the next chapter as soon as possible so have fun with this chapter and please review it. Thank you.


	11. The Rowdy Night and The Quiet Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading my stories and for all you review, well let get on with the story.

**The Rowdy Night And The Quiet Morning **

Naruto and the girls were eating the dinner made by Naruto and were shock as to how delicious the foods are.

"Wow this is Delicious Naruto, did you make all of this?" asked Sakura as she was looking at the food between her chopsticks.

"Yeah Naruto, I can't believe you made all of these yourself," added Ino as she took another bite of her food.

"Don't mention it, all of these food are handmade by me so I will feel dishonor if they are not actually edible, so eat up everyone and enjoy your meal," replied Naruto as he continue eating.

Hinata was having second thought and she has to admit that Naruto's cooking surpasses her own, "I have to practice more in the kitchen," she thought before turning her attention to Naruto.

After dinner was done and the room was cleaned up, Naruto and the girls were in the living quarters making small talk while Naruto made some clone and have them clean the dishes. So the girls were sitting in the living quarters of the house with Naruto.

"Before any of you start, I just want to let you know that I already know that I fall under the CRA since I am the last of the Namikaze clan," said Naruto as he looks to each of the girl for their responses.

"Did the Hokage-sama tell you Naruto?" asked Sakura as she held up a blush from Naruto understanding of the CRA.

"No, I read the law in my father's diary since he too was also placed under this law when he was around 16, when I first read it, it took awhile for the information to sink in before I realized what it meant for me," replied Naruto as he looks to the ceiling pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the migraines.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other before looking back Naruto shocked that he was actually willing to go through with this.

"The minimum of women that I need for the council to be satisfied for the CRA is 4, so including you two with Sakura that three, but I will only marry those that love me for who I am and not because the council force them to or because of my family name, so you two will have to win me over since Sakura has already started dating me for me, so girls what do you say?" explained Naruto as he stare at the two girls for a response.

Sakura could only blush by the way Naruto was talking to her and his willingness to give the two the chance. "Naruto is really sweet, I am glad that I chosen to go to him instead of Sasuke," thought Sakura as she continue to listen to Naruto.

Ino was delight to hear that Naruto was willing to go on a date with her even though what happen this morning. She couldn't hold in her excitement as she just sprung up from her place and hug Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun, I won't make you regret this."

Hinata was staring at the site that Ino show and thought to herself, "Naruto-kun is willing to go on a date with Ino- san and me, Naruto-kun's kindness knows no bounds," as she begins to blush crimson at the idea of going on a date with Naruto. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura as she had a grin that threatens to break her face apart and sat near Hinata and said, "So are you thinking what it's like to get married to Naruto, Hi-na-ta-chan?" Those words cause Hinata to blush crimson so much that Naruto went up to her and placed his forehead to hers and said, "Hinata-chan, are you alright? Hmmmmm, it seem like you may be growing a fever," This cause Hinata to break her limit as she did the only thing she was used to doing faint.

Sakura and Ino had a look on their face that said is he really that dense even though Hinata was the only one that had a crush on you. Naruto just sat back and started laughing out loud before saying, "Hinata-chan is also so cute when she blushes and faints like that," Sakura then said, "So you already knew that Hinata-chan had a crush on you Naruto?"

"Oh yeah, I just pretended to be dense because of two things; One she is just adorable like that and two at the time I was not pronounce as the Namikaze heir so there was the matter with her father," said Naruto as he look at the clock and then went to pick up Hinata bridal style before saying, "It's getting late girl so I think we should call it a night and get some rest, follow me so that I can show you to your rooms,"

"Umm, Naruto-kun, is it alright if all three of us could share the same room? There are still some things that we want to talk about," said Sakura as she looks to Naruto.

"Sure, but don't stay up too late because I don't want you to miss breakfast alright," replied Naruto in his soft and gentle voice.

"Thanks Naruto," said Sakura as she and Ino followed Naruto to one of the large bedrooms where they are getting some well deserved sleep.

Inside the deep abyss of Naruto's mind

"Hmmmm, looks like the bastard fox wants to talk again," said Naruto to himself as he begins to walk down the sewer towards the cage of the most powerful biju that ever roam the land.

"**It's about time you got here,"** the fox said as Naruto walk up to the cage.

"What do you want, you bastard fox?" said Naruto as he stared at the huge yellow feral eyes behind the cage that with a piece of paper that said seal on it.

"**I called you here to warn you that the Uchiha is about to let the darkness within him to consume him, he might just do anything to gain power and he might hurt you as well as those three girls you have with you right now,**" said the fox as he stared at the young Naruto

"I guess there is no way to make him forget about Itachi, but why would he be after me or the girls?" asked Naruto

"**He is bent on revenge and he probably see you as an obstacle in order to get stronger and will probably hurt the girls in order to get to you,**" replied the fox.

"Okay, so I guess I should keep an eye on the girls, maybe I should place my chakra seal on them so that if any of them are in danger I can get to them in no time, but here is another question, why do you want to help me?" said Naruto as he looks at the fox suspiciously.

"**Maybe I just want to you to have children, because I lost my mate and my kits when I went out hunting for food, but that's another story, it's about time you wake up kit,**" said the fox as he went into the darkness of his cage.

Naruto woke up from his slumber and look outside to see the see coming up. "I guess I should start breakfast soon," he said as he got off of his bed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up for the morning.

In another room Sakura was beginning to stir from her slumber as she slept with Ino and Hinata in the same room. She looks around half asleep as she headed towards the bathroom to wash her face.

When she came back out Ino and Hinata were starting to wake as they stretch from their stiffness from the rest.

"Hey girls, why don't we head for the hot spring so that we can be ready for the day huh?" asked Sakura as she looks to her soon to be sisters.

**Flashback**

"Hey since we all want to get married to Naruto why don't we refer to each other as sisters since we are going to be in the same family," suggested Sakura as she looked to Ino and Hinata who regained consciousness from her earlier event.

"I think that's an excellent idea Sakura-san, this way there will be no disputes among us on who loves Naruto-kun more," said the pale-eyed Hinata as she scooted in to hear clearly on the conversation.

"That's not a bad idea Sakura, I really don't want to get into a fight with each other when Naruto here is willing to share with himself with all three of us, I mean look at past, Me and you ruined our friendship with each other all because of Sasuke," said Ino as she looks down from her personality from before the team assignment.

"I know Ino, but ever since I started to train with Naruto, I started to wonder what made me look at Sasuke in the first place," replied Sakura.

"Well all I know is that we will live our lives with each other and there is nothing that can make us start to like that again," said Ino.

"Well I think we should get some sleep since we have team mettings tomorrow so good night my soon to be sisters," said an exhausted Sakura as she lay on the bed and drifted to sleep.

"Yes, I too think we should get some rest Ino-san since tomorrow will be another joyous day for us," replied Hinata as she too lay on the bed next to Sakura.

"Ok, good night my sisters, whom I will cherish as much as Naruto," Ino finally said as she lay on the other side of Sakura and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**End Flashback**

"That's a good idea Sakura, I really need to get my stiff back soft and smooth right now," answered Ino as she started to head towards the hot spring following Sakura and Hinata.

In the kitchen

"Looks like the girls are in the hot spring, I better get them their usual clothes so that they are ready to meet their teams," thought Naruto as he sizzle the bacons on the griddle before forming a cross seal with his hand to make a shadow clone.

"Alright I want you to get the girls every day clothes for today," commanded Naruto as he returns to cooking breakfast, while the clone only saluted and head off towards the girls room.

When Naruto was finally done cooking and went to set up the table, he found that girls already set it up as well as sat at their spot ready for today.

Naruto brought out all the food that girls are amaze again by Naruto's talent for cooking. Before Naruto went to his seat he did something that all of the girls had never expected Naruto went beside them and gave each of them a peck on their cheeks. All the girls were now blushing crimson from Naruto act in the morning, but what they didn't know was that Naruto had use a tiny amount of chakra and place a seal on each of the girls' body so that whenever they are in danger he would immediately know where to find each of them.

"Well everyone let eat so that we can meet us our teams for today, then afterwards we can get together and talk about training methods for the two of you, alright?" asked Naruto as he look to all of them, they were still blushing, but they gave him a nod to answer his question.

In the girls mind they were all thinking, "Today will be a very special day."

**To be continued**

A/N: Sorry about the delay I was on vacation so I wasn't able to write any new updates, but while on my trip I finally got a plot for my next story, but I want your votes to see who will pair up with Naruto, only the top three girls will be in it and I will hope for review on this chapter as well, sayonara minna.


	12. Rambunctious Children and Deadly Ninjas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and have cast their vote on my next story idea. Now on with the story.

**The Rambunctious Children And the Deadly Ninjas **

"Okay, I will see each of you after the team meetings," said Naruto as he and Sakura watch both Ino and Hinata go off to their usual team meeting place.

"That was a very good breakfast Naruto-kun," said Sakura as she leans against Naruto only to have the young blonde wear his trademark fox-grin before he went to Sakura's ears and whispers a few word and this causes Sakura to blush scarlet and slap his arm before saying, "come on, Naruto we are too young, are you trying to embarrass me?"

"All come on, can't you take a joke, I know we are too young, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you about it," Naruto replies as he started to walk off with Sakura behind him to their usual team meeting place.

Meanwhile at the Hokage office

"Okay everyone, I called you here, because it's that time of the year again," said the old Hokage as he looks over to all the jonin sensei this year before continuing to speak, "Well, are there any nomination for this year's genin team?"

"I nominate Team 8, for this year's exam," said the red-eye kunoichi.

"I nominate Team 10 for the exam as well," said the jonin with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I nominate Team 7 for the exam too," said the one-eyed jonin as well.

"Well, it seems that this year's rookie are all nominated for the exams," responded the Hokage as he begin to hand out the form before a chunin step up.

"You can't all be serious, those genin are still too young don't you think that it's best to wait until they gained enough experience!" shout Iruka as he begins to protest about the rookies.

"Iruka brings up a good point, I mean look at me I held my genin team back for a year just so that they are fully prepare for these exams as well," said a jonin wearing a green spandex and shouting out the flames of youth.

"Gai, Iruka, I appreciate your thoughts, but when they graduated from the academy, they are no longer your student, They became mine, so I can judge whether they are ready for the exams or not, so you both need to back off," said Kakashi as he stares at both Iruka and Gai.

"Okay, I got it, but at least let me have a chance to test them first okay?" asked Iruka as he got jonin instructors' nod at his request."

"Well, if that is all then this meeting is adjourned," said Sandaime as he dismisses everyone in his office.

Back with Naruto,

Naruto and Sakura were walking through konoha until Naruto sense a familiar chakra signal along with two unknowns, then he look behind him and saw a rectangular rock, and shook his head before saying, "Come on, Konohamaru, you got to learn how to hide you chakra so that it wouldn't be so easy to find you along with your two friends."

This made Sakura turn as she saw the rectangular rock as well before having a tick mark on her head because one not only was the disguise very obvious, but second it interrupted her time with Naruto as well.

"Heheheheh, so you found us, you really are good enough to be my rival then," said a voice coming from the box as it exploded in a puff of smoke as three children pop up and started to shout, "we are the Konohamaru squad, "Moegi, Udon, and me the leader Konohamaru!" (I know, I know, I left a lot out, but I don't care and I don't remember that far back.)

Sakura was now wondering in her mind whether to either laugh at their childish games or hit the two male to a bloody pulp, while Naruto just stood there remembering his first encounter with Konohamaru.

**Flashback**

"So ojiji, are there anything else do you want me to explain or can I leave?" asked Naruto as he was in the Hokage office again for one of his latest pranks.

"No, Naruto you can go, but I wish you wouldn't do this all the time, it really is a bother having to do these paperworks along with dealing with your pranks," said Sandaime as he puff out a smoke from his pipe.

"All right then I guess I will just go then," said Naruto as he stood up and head towards the door until he sense an unfamiliar chakra signal and back up.

The door to the office open and in charge a small child about the age of nine, towards the old man, when suddenly he trip and fell to the floor. Naruto sweat-dropped at this newcomer's action and thinking to himself, "That is one of the most pathetic attempts to attack the Hokage that I've ever seen."

"Won't he ever learn? This is the sixth time this week at his surprise attacks." thought the Hokage as he eyed his grandson who was starting to get up.

"Man, I almost got him this time," said Konohamaru as he looks towards his grandfather then at Naruto. He then began to shout, "I would have gotten the old man today, but you tripped me didn't you?"

This made Naruto grow a tick mark as he grab the young boy by his collar and shouted back, "Don't go blaming me for your incompetence, you need better coordination since you tripped on your own."

"Honorable Grandson, Honorable Grandson, there you are, what have I told you about running off from your training, and who are you? Release the Hokage's grandson immediately!" said Ebisu as he just came into the Hokage's office chasing after Konohamaru.

Naruto then look back at Konohamaru, who has a smug smile on his face as he said, "Guess you didn't know that I am the Hokage's grandson, so are you going to let me go, you coward?"

This statement annoyed Naruto to no end as he let him go and started to shout, "I don't care if he is your grandmother!" Naruto then pound Konohamaru to the floor and walked out of the office.

"Should've expected that to happen, Naruto never did cared about titles and all that crap." thought the Hokage as he begin to go back to his paper work.

"That insolent whelp, how dare he harm the Honorable grandson like that, I will teach that whelp a lesson soon enough, come on Honorable grandson so that I may teach you the shortcuts to becoming a Hokage," said Ebisu as he look to the floor to find that Konohamaru was not there anymore.

"Ahhh! Honorable Grandson where did you go?" screamed Ebisu as he looks around the office for the small boy.

"Konohamaru went to find Naruto," replied the Hokage as he went back to his huge pile paper-works.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment went all of a sudden he see a boy pathetically hold up a cover to match the fence. Naruto stopped and looked the the kid before realizing that it was the same kid that tried to attacked the Hokage.

"What do you want, brat? And before you answer, why don't you learn how to conceal yourself better and look at your surroundings because your hold the cover sideways," said Naruto as he looks at the boy while shaking his head.

The boy only laughs as he begins to speak, "You really are good, I guess you are worthy enough to become my rival."

"What do you want brat, because I've got no time to spent playing with you," replied Naruto as he stares at the boy.

"I want you to train me!" Konohamaru shouted as he points towards Naruto.

"Why do you want me to train you? You already have a jonin train you." Naruto respond.

"Because you different than everyone else, you're the only one that ever looks at me for me and not as the Honorable Grandson of the Hokage," said Konohamaru as he looks down to the earth.

"Okay, but what are you training for?" asked Naruto.

"I want to become Hokage and make everyone realize that I am Konohamaru, and not just a grandson of a Hokage.

"Okay, then follow me then," said Naruto as he went towards the forest to begin Konohamaru's training, but not before creating a shadow clone and telling it to go to the library and read some books on basic sealing.

As they got to the forest Naruto had Konohamaru practicing hand seals to get him used to molding chakra.

"Let me tell you, something Konohamaru, there is no such thing as shortcut, to become a Hokage. A Hokage gains his reputation, not by defeating the previous one, but by doing deeds that help this village, The hokages work their butts off in order to get to the position that they work for, there is no road on how to become Hokage faster only, through hard work and determination, will you be able to become great." Naruto ranted his speech while Konohamaru look at him and nodded his head.

But before Konohamaru spoke a work, a puff smoke appear and revealed Ebisu, who was panting, as he catches his breath said, "There you are Honorable grandson, I have been looking all over the place for you, now come so that we may continue you training.

"No way Ebisu-sensei, Naruto is theon who is going to train me!" Konohamaru shouted back shocking Ebisu.

"You are kidding right, Honorable grandson, there is no way that this parentless whelp will be able to train you on how to become Hokage," said Ebisu as he just did the one things that he shouldn't have, which is to insult the memories of his parents. "Only I am qualify to train people on how to become Hoka.." Ebisu never got a chance to finish as Naruto slammed his fist into Ebisu's face.

"Don't you ever dare insult my parent, I teach you to go and insult a person's past!" shouted Naruto as he continue to stare at Ebisu as he picks himself up.

"You brat, I been waiting a long time to teach you this lesson, Now you will understand the full power of a jonin," Ebisu said as he walk towards Naruto before he stopped and his eyes widen at the object that Naruto pull out of his kunai pouch. (I know that I said he creates them, I am just doing this so that it looks like he grabbed, so please do not misunderstand.)

There in Naruto hand was a tri-pronged kunai. "It can't be possible there is now way it should still exist," Ebisu back off, but before he took another step a yellow flash appear where Naruto was and then behind him, as Naruto unleash a barrage of punches to the shocked jonin, effectively knocking him out cold.

Konohamaru stood there shock as he didn't understand what had happen, as he only saw Naruto disappearing in a yellow lightning and then reappearing behind Ebisu and beat the crap out of him.

"Konohamaru, talent can only get you so far, you must push yourself to become stronger and then everyone will know your name, oh and by the way do not, speak of this event to anyone or the old man will have your head, so tell it to this guy as well okay?" asked Naruto as he received a silent nod from Konohamaru walk to the direction of his apartment.

After that event Konohamru respected Naruto's wishes and continued to follows him around to this very day.

**Flashback end**

"So Konohamaru, what do you want this time?" asked Naruto as he looks to the three children.

"We just wanted to ask if you could play ninja with us Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru answer with another question. He then look to Sakura and said, "Who is this Naruto-niichan, your girlfriend?"asked Konohamaru causing Sakura to blush, but that didn't last long with what Konohamaru said next, "She is ugly are you sure you want to go out with her, she has a huge forehead." Konohamaru laughs as his two friends tried to calm him down apologize to Sakura.

Sakura was now furious, because he just insulted her forehead which, she is still very sensitive about. "So I have a huge _Forehead_ huh?, I'll teach you to insult me like that!" shouted Sakura as she chased after the running Konohamaru.

Naruto sweat-dropped at their action and decided to get Konohamaru out of this predicament before things get out of hand.

Konohamaru was now running for his life as he looks back to see Sakura gaining up on him, he then turn the corner and hit something causing him to fall back.

"Hey Brat watch where you're going!" shouted a voice as Konohamaru was picked up by his collar.

As Sakura approach the turn she stops and sees the brat being held up by someone with a sund village headband.

"Hey let me go!" Konohamaru squirms as he tries to get to the ground.

"Please release the boy sir? He is only just a kid," ask Sakura as she slowly approaches the man.

"Yeah Kankurou let the kid go, already," said the blonde girl right beside him.

"No way Temari, this kid bumped into me, and there is no one who is going to stop me from teaching this brat a lesson!" yelled Kankurou as he turn his attention back to Konohamaru but he stop as he felt a metal edge near his neck.

"I would advise you to release the boy, or do you want to cause an international incident for harming the grandson of the Hokage," said a voice from beside Kankurou.

Naruto was right beside Kankurou as he held his weapon ready to kill the sand-nin.

"This guy is fast how he did get near me like that?" thought Kankurou to himself.

"This boy is cute; I wonder if he will be in the exams this year?" Temari asked herself while looking towards Naruto.

"Kankurou, let the boy go," said a voice from the tree. Everyone looked up to find a red hair sand-ninja with a large gourd on his back upside-down on a tree branch. Naruto saw that both Kankurou and Temari's faces beginning to pale as Kankurou let Konohamaru go and tries to explain himself.

"Gaara, it's not my fault this kid…" Kankurou sputter as Gaara release a huge amount of killer intent before saying, "Shut up, you are an embarrassment to the village, don't disgrace yourself any further or else I will kill you,"

Naruto watch as Konohamaru went to take cover behind Sakura with Moegi and Udon, Sakura in a position ready to defend them.

Naruto went back to Sakura as Gaara shushin down in front of them before saying, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," replied Naruto as he received a nod from Gaara as he left before ordering the other two go back to the hotel.

Naruto just stood there wondering what is going to happen soon as he look to Sakura as she had the same expression on her face as well.

**To be continued**

A/N: I know there not a lot of relationship action in this chapter but I just had to fill in the gaps that I had left out in the previous chapter as well as moving forward to the next. Oh by the way I am going to have a new poll on which girl do you want to be included along with Sakura, Ino, Hiniata and Anko, to get ready to choose as it will only be open for a week. And please review this chapter as well. Thank you and please be ready for the next chapter.


	13. The Chunin Exam Prep

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

A/N; I hope everyone enjoy this story so far since it is my first but I will do everything I can to satisfy every ones taste and continue on.

**The Chunin Exam**

After the Run in with the three sand ninjas, we come to an all familiar bridge where the ever brooding Uchiha stood waiting for his two teammates and his sensei.

At the clearing Naruto and Sakura were walking towards the bridge when they saw Sasuke just standing there thinking of a way to gain more power to eliminate his brother.

"Hey Sasuke, What are you doing there so early?" said Naruto as he walks up to the bridge with Sakura hands in his.

"I'm here because Kakashi told us to be here at the time, and you guys are late," said Sasuke as he went off to brood some more.

"Come on Sasuke, this is Kakashi we're talking about, he is never on time," replied Naruto as he looks to Sasuke then turn his attention back to Sakura, "Man, that guy really has a long stick up his ass," Naruto whispers into Sakura's ear which causes her to giggle and replied, "Naruto-kun, that's not very nice you know."

Sasuke only shrugged their actions off as a sudden puff of smoke appears.

"It's about time you got here Kakashi-sensei," said Sasuke.

"Well, I was on my way over when a black cat crossed my path so I decided to take the long way around," replied Kakashi to Sasuke comment.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei that is the most amazing excuse I've ever heard," said Naruto sarcastically causing Sakura to giggle even more.

"Great Naruto is becoming a real wise guy like his father," thought Kakashi as he looks towards his students.

"Well, let's get on to business then, I have nominated all three of you for the Chunin exam so do you accept, because it depends on you three whether you want to compete or not," said Kakashi as he looks to all three of his genin.

"I know Sasuke and me are entering, but Sakura, are you sure you are ready for this? Because you could just take it next year," said Naruto as he looks at his teammate to reassure her of her decision.

Sakura looks at Naruto and then looks at the ground, though she was grateful for Naruto's concern she knew she want to do it, but is she strong enough to go through with it.

"Well the exam is in three days this will give you enough time to think about it, so no pressure," Kakashi said as he left the same that he entered.

"I going home to get some training done, so I guess I'll see you two in just three days," Sasuke smirked as he headed towards the Uchiha estate.

"Well I guess we need to get to training as well, so what do you say Sakura-hime, ready for some training or do you want to wait and think about the exams.

"No, I will take the chunin exam and prove that I am not a helpless girl that needs to be protected," said Sakura firmly receiving a smile from her counterpart as she wrap his arm around her waist and gave her a peck on her cheek, causing Sakura to blush pink like the color of her hair gripping onto the realm of consciousness.

"Uh, Sakura-hime, are you alright, because you look a bit flush?" asked Naruto teasingly.

Sakura could only nod as she tries to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Well then should we get to the training ground then and start training then," Naruto said but before they could go, they heard running steps from behind and turn around. There they saw Moegi along with Konohamaru and Udon going up to them.

"So what brings you three here again, want to play ninja again," Naruto said as he look to the three kids.

"No, we just wanted to thank you for saving Konohamaru back there," Moegi said as she bows down and offer her thanks.

"It's no problem, so why don't you three run along and have fun," Naruto replied

Before Moegi could turn around and return to her group, a ninja with a rain headband appear and snatch Moegi away.

Naruto and Sakura react quickly and started to pursue the rain ninja. When they finally caught up with the rain ninja he was at one of the training grounds and Moegi was tied to one of the post.

"Why don't you let her go, and we won't have any trouble," Naruto said to the rain ninja only for him to throw a kunai at him.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but Sakura let's take this bastard down," naruto said while Sakura nodded in reply as both of them jump. Naruto came in from the front as he summons twenty shadow clones and started attacking the rain ninja.

The rain ninja retaliated by jumping in the air and open an umbrella and said "Ninpo: Joro Senbon." Many spikes came out of the umbrella dispelling the clones. Naruto then appeared above the ninja while Sakura came in from below.

When they both landed a hit, the rain ninja burst into smoke and was replaced by a log.

"Sakura-hime, why don't you show our guest the special jutsu I taught you," Naruto said and Sakura said "Okay."

Sakura went through a few hand seals before stopping and said "Ninpo: Sakura no mai no jutsu (Dance of Cherry Blossom) (If I took it from someone else I am sorry and I will credit you for it).

Suddenly Sakura burst into many Cherry Blossom petals, as the petals headed straight for the rain ninja. Before the rain ninja could react the petals began to slice him as each petal slice through him like a hot knife through butter. When Sakura was done, the rain ninja was caught off guard when he saw a yellow flash and was sent flying into the air.

"Well now that he's been taken care of let's go get Moegi, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he and Sakura untied Moegi.

"Thank you both for saving me, I will repay this debt to you as soon as possible," said Moegi as she bows down and turn to her friends, whom just now arrive.

"Well let's get back to our training then," Naruto turne to Sakura as she grab hold of him and they both shushin away.

Meanwhile

"Man I never thought that both of them would have improve this far," Iruka said to himself as he was walking through the streets rubbing his ribs.

"Well I guess by the way you look, I think that both Naruto and Sakura pass then," said a voice standing there revealing to be Kakashi.

"You know you should have warned me that they were this strong," Iruka bellowed as he was stifling the pain.

"Well I did warn you, you just decided to ignore it," Kakashi retorted as he shushin away.

When Naruto and Sakura arrive they saw that both Ino and Hinata were sparring together and practicing for the exams as well. When Naruto and Sakura walk up to them, Ino and Hinata settle down and greet both of them.

"Hello Naruto-kun and Sakura, I hope you wouldn't mind and get us ready for the chunin exams would you help train us?" Ino asked as she tries to restrain herself from jumping Naruto.

"Well that was going to be the plan since I was originally planning to train all three of you, so let get started, I need all three of you to sit down while I draw some seals on your bodies, is this okay?" asked Naruto as he look to all three girls.

The girls look at each other and then at Naruto, he was asking them to remove their clothes while he draws something on their bodies, at first they were hesitant but they eventually sat down at had their backs towards him and started to remove the top layers of their clothes.

Naruto pulled out a bottle of ink and a hand brush as he begins to draw on Sakura smooth back while thinking in his head, "Thank god, dad had that information on seals in one of his scrolls or I wouldn't get a chance to see the sight before him.

**Flashback**

"Hmmm, there are a lot of seals that dad design, I wonder if he designs any weight training seal?" Naruto wonder as he was staying up all night looking through his father's note on seal. It took a while for Naruto to decipher his father's note until he found a few weight seals so he quickly summon a shadow clone and told it to apply the weight seals on his body.

When the shadow clone was finish with the seal design, he burst into smoke and the original Naruto began to pump chakra into the seals, "Okay, let's turn these puppies on." When the weight seals were fully activated Naruto fell to the floor face first.

"Uh oh, I didn't realize they were this heavy, this is going to be a while to adjust," Naruto thought to himself as he struggles to get back on his feet.

**Flashback end**

"I'm glad it only took a few hours for me to move again, now onto Ino," Naruto thought as he finished with Sakura's and now was starting to apply the seals onto Ino's body.

At the touch of his brush Ino shiver and began to blush because not only was she training with Naruto, but said person was drawing on her delicate body, "Oh my god, Naruto is painting on my delicate body, but this feeling it kind of turns me on," Ino thought as she put on a lustful face at the pleasure she was experiencing.

This face didn't go unnoticed by Sakura as she went up to Ino's ear and whisper, "Are you having impure thoughts with Naruto, Ino?" This causes Ino to blush causing her whole face to turn red, and when Naruto was finish, she quickly fell to the ground embarrass.

"Ino are you alright, do you have a fever?" Naruto asked as he look to Ino who was still on the ground with her tomato face.

"Nope, everything is alright Naruto-kun," Ino replied as she finally calm down and sat back up.

"Okay Hinata-chan, are you ready?" Naruto ask the final girl in the group.

"H-h-hai, Naruto-kun, Please apply the seal on my b-b-b-body," Hinata replied as she blush at it finally being her turn for Naruto to draw on their bodies.

"Hinata-chan, look so adorable right now, I just like teasing her to no ends," Naruto thought as he begins to draw the seals on Hinata's pale skin.

After all the seal were drawn, Naruto told the girls to pump a little bit of chakra into the seal to activate them, he didn't wanted what happen to him, happen to the girls. The three of them gave a nod and began to pump chakra into the seal after that they soon felt their whole bodies getting heavy but only a few pounds on each limb.

"Okay looks like your finish, now I want you three to practice tree climbing until you finally get use to the weight and you are not to deactivate them unless I said so, so shall we get started then," Naruto said as he put on his fox-grin.

All three of the girls nod and began to head for a tree and started to climb, They were then joined by Naruto, but not before he summon a shadow clone and ordered it to go back to the mansion and finish studying his father's notes.

Two days later after the training session, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were climbing the steps of the building that the Chunin exams were held. When they came up a floor they saw a group of genin from many villages as well as their own, on this floor. Then in the middle of the crowd they saw a genin in green spandex trying to get past the two people standing at the door.

"Please let us through, we wish to take the exams," the man in the green spandex said as he tries to force past the two who were standing on the door.

"Forget it kid, these exams are harder than you think, so why don't just give up," said one of the guys standing in the doorway, as he push the guy in green down to the ground where his female teammate crouch down to him.

Sasuke was about to say something to them when Naruto jump up and said "Don't, this is also a test to see if they can get past a simple genjutsu, if they can't get past it, then they are not worthy to become chunin, so let's be on our way and not add anymore competition than what we already have."

Sasuke stood there for a moment and finally nodded to Naruto and started to climb the steps again. When they got to the third floor and to the doors of their future, they saw Kakashi standing there.

"Well I congratulate all three of you for showing up, because you wouldn't have been able to take the exam if one of you didn't show up, so all I have to say to you now is go through those doors with pride," Kakashi said as he shows his genins the doors to their future.

All three of them nodded to each other once and proceed through the light of the unknown.

**To be continued**

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had some things to take care of and so far for the poll for the extra girl Kurenai is leading by a landslide so keep voting and I will try to get the next chapter up soon, so sayonara.


	14. Author note

I am sorry about all this, but this is an important announcement.

I have decided to put my story up for adoption since well I couldn't update since my computer when haywire and started to cause smoke. I have my classes to study for so if anyone would like to adopt this story please email me and I will send you the past chapters for you to change or completely revised.


	15. Author note 2

I would like to announce that my story has been adopted by GameDemonKing so if you like this story and like to continue reading it. It will be on GamedemonKing's page.


End file.
